A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well-known and include a plurality of spring contacts for receiving tip and ring plugs. The jacks are commonly ganged in a common housing which is mounted on the frame. The jacks are typically hard wired to wire termination pins which are mounted on a side of the housing opposite plug access openings.
The DSX of the prior art provided for improved operator access, and capabilities to provide for significant electronics. More specifically, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,568 provided that the hard wired DSX signals are connected to a mount, within which the jack is inserted. The jack has a plurality of electrical contacts which can access these signals. However, the cross connect signals are hard wired to the opposite side of the jack itself. Having the cross connect signals hard wired to the jack makes removal of the jack contingent upon disconnecting the hard wired cross connect signals from the jack. The present invention provides for a jack and mount arrangement in which this problem is solved.